Tiempo Perdido
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Loki observa sorprendido como el hombrecillo rubio se lanza sobre unos de los matones que eran el doble de su tamaño. / Slash Loki/Steve (femLoki en parte)


_**Disclaimer: Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney (Porque Disney es una corporación que se está adueñando de todo).**_

 _ **Este fic**_ _ **ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16"**_ _ **del foro La Era de los Vengadores. Dedicado a "K. S. Briones"**_

 **Tiempo Perdido**

Loki siempre ha odiado ver como Odín parece tener preferencia por su hermano Thor, no importaba que fuera Loki quien asistiera puntualmente a todas sus clases o que fuera Loki quien se preocupara por aprender todos los aspectos políticos para evitar cualquier percance entre los reinos.

Pero no. Odín prefería a su tonto hijo mayor que lo único que hacía era destrozar cosas, beber hasta morir y causar conflictos que luego Loki debía resolver.

¡Era injusto!

Tan injusto que su padre no vea los errores de Thor mientras que podía dar cátedras sobre los de Loki sin pensarlo mucho.

Por eso Loki había decidido poner fin a todo ese lio de la mejor forma que conocía.

Se iría de Asgard.

Ok. Probablemente él ya era lo suficientemente viejo para andar "escapando de casa" pero él no pensaba seguir soportando ese trato. .Seguramente su huida no cambiara nada pero un tiempo lejos le ayudaría a relajarse.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se transportó a una tierra en la que no había estado durante mucho tiempo. Midgard.

Lo primero que Loki hizo fue caminar por las vacías calles cubiertas de nieve. Lo segundo fue cambiar su apariencia, quería que su padre se demorara más tiempo en buscarlo, así que adquirió una forma que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

Sus cabellos oscuros crecieron hasta llegar al bode de su cintura. Sus rasgos se volvieron finos y delicados. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco mientras que sus pestañas se poblaron un tanto más. Sus ropas cambiaron hasta lo que era un vestido largo y verde cubierto por un abrigo negro.

Era su versión femenina.

Lo que Loki nunca imagino fue que sería acorralado por un grupo de patéticos mortales quienes trataron de intimidarlo diciendo las cosas más vulgares que sus primitivos cerebros pensaban. Loki sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos pero antes de poder hacer algo una pequeña figura apareció en medio de él y los monos lampiños.

El extraño era un hombre pequeño y delgado como un niño. Sus rubios cabellos se revolvían con el viento. Tenía un par de ojos azules que brillaban con una fuerza que el resto de su cuerpo pareciera carecer.

 _-¡Déjenla en paz!-_ demanda el pequeño hombre con furia contenida

 _-¿O qué?-_ se burla uno de los matones _-¿Harás algo al respecto?_

Loki observa sorprendido como el hombrecillo rubio se lanza sobre unos de los matones que eran el doble de su tamaño. Los trogloditas pronto se olvidan de Loki pues parecen disfrutar más el torturar al pobre rubio.

Durante varios minutos Loki veía incrédulo como su inesperado salvador seguía parándose e intentando pelear sin importar cuantos golpes le dieran. Así que apiadándose del pequeño midgardiano utilizo su magia para espantar a los enormes matones y evitar que estos terminaran matando al rubio más pequeño.

 _-¡Hey!-_ murmura Loki agachándose junto al pequeño hombre

 _-Se…se encuentra bien….señorita-_ tartamudea el rubio enfocando sus grandes ojos azules en los verdes de Loki _-esos hombre…no…no le hicieron nada_

Loki sonríe tocado por la preocupación que el extraño mostraba a pesar de haber sido él quien se vio más perjudicado.

 _-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias a ti_

 _-Me alegra-_ murmura el ojiazul sonriendo levemente _-¡Oh, disculpe mis modales! Soy Steve Rogers_

 _-Hola Steve y gracias por todo-_ dice Loki sonriendo más ampliamente _-Soy Lou Odinson. Puedes llamarme Lo, todos lo hacen_

Esa misma noche. Loki le conto a Steve que se había ido de su casa porque ya no soportaba que su padre siempre anduviera elogiando a su hermano mayor quien no se preocupaba por aprender lo necesario para seguir con la empresa familiar. Hablo de lo mucho que su padre y hermano lo sobrevaloraban, que ninguno pareciera preocuparse por lo que pueda sentir. Que solo tenía a su madre como apoyo pero incluso ella no podía ir en contra de su padre.

Steve la escucho atentamente y le brindo un lugar para quedarse. Luego le conto de como él había sido rechazado más de cinco veces en sus intentos por pertenecer al ejercito ya que no lo encontraban apto para ir a la guerra. Le hablo de su mejor amigo Bucky que estaba en Europa luchando por su país.

Fue bonito.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki se sentía tranquilo y seguro. Sentía que podía hablar con alguien sin estar a la defensiva o esperando a que se burlen de sus cosas. Steve era un buen oyente y parecía saber que decir en el momento exacto.

Vivieron juntos durante cinco meses. Meses que fueron suficientes para que Loki terminara entregando su corazón al pequeño midgardiano. Él quería usar su magia para curarlo de todos los males que poseía pero temía que al hacerlo, Steve se alejara con miedo a su poder.

Así que calla y decide vivir con Steve durante todo el tiempo que su cuerpo siga resistiendo la gran cantidad de enfermedades que posee. Desde su asma hasta sus problemas musculares.

Pero pareciera que el destino no quiere que Loki sea feliz. Una noche, después que Steve acudiera a la primera Expo Stark, regreso al pequeño departamento con una enorme sonrisa y un papel apretado contra su pecho.

Lo habían reclutado. Partía al amanecer.

Fue la primera vez que tuvieron una fuerte discusión.

Loki no quería que se fuera. Tenía miedo de que Steve muriera en el campo o durante el entrenamiento. Que muriera lejos de él. Y en medio de su discusión no puede evitar derramar sus sentimientos por aquel rubio que apareció en un oscuro callejón dispuesto a salvarlo sin siquiera conocerlo.

Inesperadamente Steve calla ante su revelación. Confiesa tener los mismos sentimientos pero que igual debe ir a la guerra, porque ese es su deber.

Loki entiende. Steve es como los guerreros en Asgard. No como Thor que solo se preocupa por luchar por el siempre hecho de luchar. Sino como los grandes guerreros que luchan por su casa, por su reino, por su pueblo. Esa clase de guerrero era Steve. Y Loki no podía detenerlo por más que quisiera, Steve nunca se lo perdonaría.

Esa noche, la última que compartirían juntos antes de que Steve partiera. Dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor que compartían.

Meses después llegaría una carta que afirmaba que Steve Rogers había muerto durante el procedimiento de un experimento militar.

Loki no pudo soportarlo. Regreso a Asgard con los ojos rojos por el llanto y el corazón destrozado ante la pérdida. Dejando que su madre sea la única que conociera sobre su pesar.

Pasarían muchas décadas antes de que Loki estuviera listo para volver a su antiguo yo. Y cuando lo hace descubre que la razón por la que su padre no confiaba en él era porque no tenía sangre asgardiana. Loki era realmente un gigante de hielo.

Con todo el odio que se acumuló en su interior trato de convertirse en el nuevo rey de Asgard sacando a Odín y a Thor del juego pero no le funciono.

Así que cambio su plan de conquistar Asgard a conquistar Midgard (luego volvería por Asgard).

Su plan iba bien hasta que Clinton Barton revelo que SHIELD había encontrado al Capitán América congelado en las aguas del Atlántico. Luego paso a explicarle quien era exactamente el famoso Capitán.

Por órdenes de Loki, Clint entro en la casa asignada al Capitán y robo una vieja brújula.

Loki miro durante horas la imagen colocada en la insignificante reliquia. Era la foto de una hermosa mujer con largos cabellos negros y hermosos rasgos finos. Loki sabía que si hubiera color en la imagen vería unos resplandecientes ojos verdes.

Fue relativamente fácil tomar una decisión. Sobre todo porque si resultaba, podría alejarse de Odín y de todo lo referente a Asgard para siempre…no sería juzgado por ser un gigante de hielo.

Se dejó capturar y espero hasta que Thor apareció, lo provocó hasta que su hermano le lanzo un pequeño rayo como castigo (Thor siempre había hecho eso para que dejara de molestarlo). Loki fingió que el rayo le había dado en una lesión resiente, fingió tropezar y caer contra unas puntiagudas rocas muriendo en el acto.

Loki siempre fue un buen actor y Thor un crédulo perfecto.

Los midgardianos bajo su poder parecieron despertar de un sueño borroso. Los vengadores se unieron para detener un ejército de Chitauri que luchaban sin líder.

Y al final. Cuando el viejo soldado regresaba a su departamento. Se encuentra con alguien a quien nunca espero volver a ver.

 _-Lou...-_ susurro sorprendido _-¡estas viva!_

 _-Me hiciste esperar mucho soldado_

 _-Pero... Thor nos mostró tu cuerpo. Dijo que habías muerto_

 _-que..._

 _-te lo dije hace tiempo Lou. De lo primero que me enamore fue de tus ojos. Puedo reconocerlos donde sea-_ murmura Steve acunando el sorprendido rostro de Loki con sus cálidas manos _-Lo supe desde el mismo instante que vi tu imagen en la red de SHIELD_

 _-Me enviaron una carta diciendo que moriste en un experimento militar_

 _-Lo sé. Cuando me entere de eso te escribí una carta…pero termine en medio del océano antes de poder mandártela_

 _-Steve…-_ murmuro Loki cambiando nuevamente su apariencia _-Si entiendes que este es el real yo ¿verdad?_

 _-…-_ Steve sonrió descansando su frente sobre la de Loki _-No importa si eres hombre o mujer o un gato, siempre serás mi Lo_

 _-Puedo ser un gato si quieres-_ dijo Loki sonriendo

 _-Te prefiero así-_ responde Steve antes de besarlo lentamente

Ninguno sabía lo que les preparaba el futuro, pero ambos se alegraban de haberse conocido y de alguna forma haber conseguido una segunda oportunidad.

 **S &L**

 **Espero les guste. No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.**

 **Y espero realmente que a mi amiga invisible le guste como quedo :D**

 **Nos leemos**

 **byebye**


End file.
